


Troubled Love And High Speed Noise

by Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Blushing Mick, Fluff, Hella Soft Ketch, Ketch Loves Calling Mick Love, Loving Ketch, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo/pseuds/Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo
Summary: Some pure aftercare after some not some pure sex. Ft soft Ketch and blushing Mick.First fic so pretty fucking shit but we all start somewhere. Also we are DRY on ketchxmick fics so y'all will probably be fine with this anyway.





	Troubled Love And High Speed Noise

**Author's Note:**

> So I put this is the anonymous thing but it was all weird so I just said fuck it and posted it here so yeah.

"Alright, Love. C'mon, up, up, up," Ketch smiled at Mick as he sleepily got up and leaned into Ketch for balance. Sex always knocked Mick out and made him as tired as a 5 year old that just spend 18 hours at Disney. "That's my good boy." Mick blushed and nuzzled into ketch's chest. Ketch kissed his hair softly and started slowly walking to the bathroom.  
  
Ketch lowered Mick onto the covered toilet and Mick winced and shifted uncomfortably. "Are you alright, love?" Ketch asked softly.   
  
"Yeah..just a little sore," Mick answered and Ketch lifted his hand and kissed it softly. Even the slightest gestures made his face heat up and had him lowering his head to avoid locking eyes.  
  
"I'll hurry up then."   
  
Ketch turned on the bath and checked the temperature after it filled up a little and once it was just right, he let it fill up all the way and helped Mick into it. He let the warm engulf him as Ketch rubbed his chest lightly through the water. He let Mick close his eyes and relax for a few minutes before telling him to sit up and lean his head back as he collected water in his hands and let it fall into Mick's hair. He did that a couple more times before grabbing the shampoo and lathering it in Mick's hair. Ketch rinsed it out and did the same for the conditioner which led to Mick's hair being soft and easy to run your fingers through, which happened to be one of Ketch's favorite things to do while they layed together.  
  
"How about we get you dried off, how's that sound, love?" Ketch held the side of Mick's face and ran a thumb along his cheek before Mick mumbled something along the lines of "sounds perfect".  
  
-  
  
Ketch dressed them both in soft clothing and led Mick to the bed. He layed him down gently and pulled the covers up before getting in on the other side.  
  
"Come here angel," Ketch said as he opened his arms and Mick scooted closer to him. Mick rolled onto his side so that he was facing Ketch. Mick breathed deeply, inhaling Ketch's scent. He nuzzled closer to him and let him be taken into Ketch's arms and be held. There is no place Mick would rather be then in Ketch's embrace.  
  
Ketch smiled down at his boy and rubbed his back comfortingly. Ketch was so in love with Mick and he would tell him all about it, which would end up with Ketch having to hold the bottom of his chin so Mick would have to look at him and not shy away, if Mick wasn't completely passed out from their 'activities'.  
  
Mick fell asleep soon after and, after admiring his love for a while, Ketch fell asleep not long after Mick. They slept peacefully together, content in each other's arms.


End file.
